All Actions Have Consequences
by GleekTribute
Summary: Santana brings Brittany to the Lopez family beach house for a weekend. But what they don't know is that all actions have consequences... Brittana. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

The TV was turned onto some lame rom-com that Santana wasn't paying attention to. She was too busy looking at the blonde whose head lay in her lap. Brittany, she was breathtaking. Her long hair fell down the side of her face and across her neck as Santana played with it. The light from the TV shined onto Brittany's face, giving her a glow Santana couldn't resist, she wanted her.

"Do you want to do something today?" Santana asked before she could stop herself.

Brittany looked over her shoulder, then flipped onto her back so she was looking up at the brunette. "Like what?"

Santana shrugged as she looked out the large window at the sunny weather. A smirk grew across her face as she got an idea. "Why don't we go to my parent's beach house? It's nice out and I needs to get my tan on."

Brittany thought for a minute, deciding whether she liked the idea or not. She nodded and jumped up, dragging Santana behind her. The ride to the beach house took a while. Brittany even drifted off to sleep a few times. Santana had to fight to keep her eyes off of her best friend. Finally, after two hours of driving, they arrived at the Lopez family beach house.

They dropped their bags off inside the house immediately and ran out the door towards the beach. When they arrived, the two girls laid out their towels and stripped down to their bathing suits, drawing attention of every guy on the beach. They always found it funny, how guys would stare at them, even if they had perfectly hot girlfriends and, in some cases, even wives. Brittany always drew the most attention, mainly because Santana was always one of the people staring.

Brittany pulled out a bottle of sun tan lotion and began coating herself in the stuff. Santana, being the Latina she is, doesn't need any, so she laid back and enjoyed the view of her very attractive friend. Her body was captivating. As Brittany's hands moved from her chest, to her toned stomach, to her long legs that drove Santana crazy, the brunette got more aroused every second. She cleared her throat before she spoke. "Want me to rub that on your back?"

Brittany nodded and handed her the bottle as she flipped over onto her stomach. Santana drew in a shaky breath and began rubbing the oil onto Brittany's shoulders. A moan escaped the blonde's lips, feeling Santana's hands on her once again. Brittany had been refusing to give up any sex until Santana came out but Brittany knew if Santana continued like this, she would cave.

Santana's hands moved farther down her body, stopping every once in a while for more lotion. Santana had brought Brittany hear to seduce her and it looks like her plan was already taking affect. She missed her. They had barely touched since Brittany had decided to basically blackmail Santana. None of that mattered because Santana could tell by the time she reached Brittany's legs that she wanted her just as much as she wanted her.

"Why don't we head back to the house?" Santana whispered while finishing up with the lotion.

Brittany sighed, knowing where this was going but not wanting to give into Santana. "We just got here." It was a pathetic excuse, she knows, since Santana's beach house is two seconds away.

Santana smirked, deciding to play along with Brittany. "Fine, we can just do it here, on the beach, in front of everyone."

Brittany chuckled at how blunt Santana was. She rolled back over onto her back so she could look up at her beautiful best friend…girlfriend…actually Brittany doesn't know how to refer to Santana. Their relationship was confusing, but as she got a good look at Santana, all those thoughts flew out of her mind. As she took in the view of Santana's revealing, but extremely sexy black bikini, she couldn't help herself any longer. She shot up straight and dragged Santana into a kiss.

Santana was caught off guard at first, not expecting Brittany to give in at all, let alone that quickly. She closed her eyes and leaned in to the kiss, parting her lips and gave Brittany's tongue permission to enter her mouth. Brittany didn't protest and ran her tongue over Santana's bottom lip, getting a taste of her strawberry lip gloss.

They could have stayed like this forever, until they were interrupted by some whistling college boys. The two just laughed and Brittany spoke up. "Maybe we should go back to the house."

Santana smiled, knowing she had accomplished her goal. She grabbed Brittany's hand and didn't hesitate to lift her to her feet. The basically ran back to the house, leaving their towels and clothes behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany collapsed onto the bed, Santana hovering above her. Their lips met again, even more heated than the last time. Santana's hands searched Brittany's body frantically. She was so caught up in the moment she honestly couldn't figure out what to do with them. She eventually settled on Brittany's top and quickly untied it, yanking it away even quicker.

Santana couldn't wait any longer. She kissed her way down Brittany's neck, to her chest, making her way rapidly to Brittany's breast and taking it in her mouth. Santana was overwhelmed by the events that were occurring…she forgot how amazing Brittany tasted! As her tongue played with the nipple, her hand was groping Brittany's other breast. Brittany gasped in arousal, she couldn't contain herself.

"Please." That was the only word Brittany had to say. Santana smirked at her eagerness. Now that she knew Brittany wanted this as much as she did, she wasn't going to waste any time teasing. She slid her fingers under the tight waistband of Brittany's remaining clothing and slid it down her legs, revealing Brittany completely. The sight drove Santana insane. She plunged right in, not hesitating a second.

She pushed two fingers inside of Brittany, causing the blonde to moan in pleasure. Brittany forgot how amazing it felt to be with Santana like this. Feeling Santana's long, slim fingers inside her, pleasuring her…gosh, she missed this! She started rocking her hips in tuned with Santana's thrust as she got closer to the edge. She tried to control herself, but just as soon as she thought she got herself contained, Santana added her mouth. She felt Santana's tongue flick her clit, and then continue to suck on it. This threw Brittany over the edge, causing her to shudder in pleasure uncontrollably.

As Brittany came down from her orgasm, Santana licked her fingers clean, crawling back up Brittany's body to plant a kiss on her forehead, nose, and lips. Brittany wrapped her legs around Santana's waist and put her arms around the brunette's neck. The kiss continued for a few minutes, giving Brittany just enough time to get herself back together. Brittany pulled out of the kiss, flipping them over so Santana was on the bottom. "My turn." She whispered into her friend's ear.

Santana bit her lip, trying not to be too obvious. She was so turned on, two simple words from Brittany shot chills down her spine. Brittany quickly stripped Santana naked, not wanting to waste any time either. She straddled Santana and gave her another kiss while she began rocking her hips so her and Santana's centers were grinding. Their moans were stifled in the kiss as the two picked up the pace. Their lips separated with a smack and Brittany buried her face into Santana's neck, sucking fiercely. Santana ran her fingers through Brittany's hair, her other hand roaming Brittany's back. She felt herself getting closer.

"Br-Britt…" was all she managed to get out before releasing. Brittany followed soon after she felt the wetness between Santana's legs intensify. She gradually slowed her hips and laid down half on top of Santana, pulling the covers up over and around them. They laid there for what seemed like forever, not talking, just listening to each other's heart beat. They could have lain like that all weekend. They probably would have if they hadn't been interrupted by Santana's mom shrieking at the sight of the two of them.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry the chapters have been so short. They will get longer as the story continued I promise! Please comment, favorite, follow, and share! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've decided that this will be the last chapter of this story. This was inspired by a dream I had and I can't really think of where to take this. I did get some more ideas for another Brittana fic so that will be coming soon! I hope you enjoyed this one! Follow me on tumblr if you'd like: .com. I'll post news updates on my fics there. Thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting! -Sarah xoxo**

Santana hopped out of bed frantically searching for her clothes. Her mother had bolted out of the room without another word. Santana takes a second to appreciate the fact Brittany had pulled the cover over them after they had finished. She had totally forgotten about the shocked blonde in her bed at the moment, slipping her shirt over her head and pulling her pants on quickly after. Brittany was still sitting there in shock, not moving. She just kept her eyes on Santana not knowing what to do. She felt guilty. This wasn't how she wanted Santana's parents to find out about their daughter. Her mom wasn't even supposed to be here! Santana had sensed Brittany's mood change, gather her clothes, and approached the bed.

"Come on." Santana whispered, handing Brittany her clothes, resting her hand on her friend's knee. "Get dressed."

Brittany gave her a questioning look. "You want me out there? Really?"

Santana giggled at how adorable Brittany could be. "Well obviously! I'm not facing her alone!" Brittany smiled nervously. She slipped her clothes on as quickly as possible.

Once Brittany was ready they link pinkies and rose from the bed. They reached the door and Santana stopped. Her legs froze, she couldn't move. She was paralyzed with fear. "I'm not ready for this." When she spoke it was barely a whisper. She was shocked Brittany even understood her. "I can't do it."

She released Brittany's finger and retreated backwards until her legs were being supported by the bed frame. Brittany slowly made her way towards Santana. When she reached her, she grabbed her hand, pulling her into a warm hug. The tears started streaming down Santana's face now. Brittany rubbed the Latina's back, trying to calm her. "You can do this. I believe in you."

At Brittany's words, Santana immediately felt relaxed. It amazed her how Brittany could change her mood with just a few simples words. She sighed and pulled out of the embrace, even though she didn't want it to end. Her eyes locked with Brittany's, staring into endless pools of blue. All of a sudden, she felt confident that with Brittany by her side, she could do this. "It's now or never." She whispered, grabbed Brittany's hand, and walked out of the bedroom.

The two of them wandered around the house until they found Santana's mom sitting on the back deck. When Santana pushed the door open, her mom turned around, the confused look still on her face. The three of them stood in silence for while, until Santana's mom finally spoke up. "Mind explaining to me what I just saw?"

The tone of voice her mother used shocked Santana. It wasn't bitter, mad, or even shocked. It was more…expectant. Santana decided to juts give in. She was tired of fighting a battle with herself, tired of lying. She decided to just come clean. "It's exactly what it looked like." She glanced up to take in her mother's facial expression, which didn't even change. The tears were fighting to spill over her eyes. She looked over at the gorgeous blonde holding her hand. Brittany nodded, giving Santana all the courage she needed.

"Mom…I love Brittany. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone else on this planet. When I'm with her…I feel like I can finally be myself. She brings out the best in me…" She hesitated before continuing. There's no turning back now. "I love her as more than a friend. Mama…I'm gay."

The tears were pouring down her face now. Brittany squeezed Santana's hand, comforting her. Santana's mother stared at them for a minute. Her expression was impossible to read. Santana was growing impatient and couldn't stand the silence. "Please say something."

Her mother took a deep breathe before admitting, "I know."

Santana and Brittany shot each other a confused glance, and then looked back at the woman in front of them. "What do you mean, you know?"

Her mother actually laughed, sending a rush of relief over both girls. She motioned to the chairs next to them, directing them to sit down so they did. They took their seats never releasing each others' hands. Once they were settles, Mrs. Lopez spoke again. "I've known since you were 14 that you felt…differently about Brittany. The way you acted around her, the way you looked at her…I could tell." She gave her daughter a look, a look of acceptance. "I love you, Santana. Nothing will ever change that. That goes for you too, Brittany! I love both of you."

Both girls laughed in relief. Santana finally released Brittany's hand to hug her mother and Brittany followed. They all joined together in a group hug. Santana couldn't help but feel like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The tears of fear were now tears of joy and relief. At this moment, she felt her and Brittany could overcome anything. She knew they would.


End file.
